


it really isn't what it looks like...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Owelle, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Owen Strand, michelle blake is amazing, this isn't going to break them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Billy, Michelle's ex got word of her engagement...
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	it really isn't what it looks like...

**Author's Note:**

> this is just very random, i wanted a little bit of drama for the happy couple in this series. please read with caution for signs of slight abuse.
> 
> prompt: accidental kiss

When he insisted she take him back, there were no second thoughts on all the times she felt like she couldn't do better than him. She was happy now. She was in a healthy relationship. She only wanted to kiss Owen for the rest of her life. Things were going amazing with them, things were entirely too perfect and that is why she figured this was happening. A part of her thought she did still have feelings for her ex, but the love she had for Owen was nothing at all compared to him. She lost herself in Billy's eyes for a brief second and as he was grabbing her by the wrists and kissing her. She was frightened, it all happened so suddenly, it all felt so wrong. She couldn't allow herself to kiss him back but with the force he had on her, she felt like she had to or he would hurt her. When it was over she was so quick to wipe her mouth, she felt absolutely nothing for this man. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I love Owen," She pleaded with him to let her go and it took a lot of effort for her to finally pull out of his embrace. She didn't feel safe with him and she was strong enough to run now - run right back home into Owen's arms where she belonged. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't tell Owen the truth either.

She opened the door quickly and leaped herself into Owen's arms. "I should have told you where I was going," She had tears threatening her eyes. 

Owen raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" 

"I let my ex kiss me." She felt guilty. It was an accident though, she didn't exactly kiss back, right?

"What do you mean?" Owen's heart fell into his stomach, the girl he loved had second thoughts?

"I was afraid to hurt him, I was afraid if I didn't stop him, he would hurt me..." Michelle explained and looked away from the glare her fiance had a look at her like that.

"Michelle, you don't just let someone kiss you. Did he force himself on you?" Owen questioned with a raised voice just afraid for this moment.

"At first no, but then I just didn't pull back...it was an accident...I was afraid." She swallowed trying so hard to look back at Owen's angry eyes. "I love you not him I never been more afraid in my life. I ran away once I got away from his grip." Michelle showed her wrist, they had bruise marks on them.

"He did this to you? Was he abusive to you ever before?" Owen's mind wasn't at all in kind of right mindset right now because now he just wanted to send this man to jail for laying a hand on her.

"Yes. But it's okay, I escaped. I always escaped and then Nancy and Tim they helped me get a restraining order on him. It worked, I just...I should have told you...I got word that he was angry, he wanted to hurt you so I went to go see him stop him from hurting you..." Michelle told the truth. She looked right into his eyes as she spoke unlike she was doing before. "I love you and I am capable of taking care of myself, but I could not keep this from you." 

Owen frowned and then he deeply sighed. He absolutely trusted her. He knew she'd been through a lot but this was not something she should have kept from either. He thought he knew everything about her. "I believe you but it very much hurts that you let him kiss you like that." 

"I know I immediately had to tell you, I would never keep it from you." Michelle swore and closed her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"Michelle, look at me please," Owen carefully took her hands into his running his thumb over the bruised part of her wrist. "No man should ever hurt you like this, I don't care if you think you can fight your battles alone. I do know how strong you are. I know how fearless you are too. That is what I love most about you but this kind of thing is not something I can take lightly...a man hurt you. And it is my job to protect you now. I am going to be your husband soon, I will not let him ever lay a hand on you again or ever contact you again. I too can handle my battles, you didn't have to keep him from me." Owen spoke in a different kind of tone than he had ever spoken to her with and it scared her as well as made her feel very protected. 

"I'm sorry, if you don't mind me, I'm going to go wash my mouth out with soap." She lightened the mood but she was also very serious as she let herself go running to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt almost hopeless, she hated how she looked, she saw every flaw but she would always remember what Captain Strand told her from the beginning, _her flaws are what makes her beautiful_ and time and time again he would tell her over and over when he kissed her beautiful she was and she enjoyed every second of it. She felt so safe with Owen, she could never ever go back to what she was used to. This was all known to her and different and finding her soulmate was not something she ever expected. All she could think about now is if Owen really wasn't upset with her anymore...she felt like she needed to apologize more and promise him that this is what she wanted and she didn't have any doubts of marrying him.

Owen waited patiently for her to come back, actually pretty scared of why Michelle would do this kind of thing. He loved her, he loved how she did things, how weird she was, but this kind of thing felt like she was trying to test out her feelings for him. Was she having second thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> TBC... just click on the next work...


End file.
